L is for Love 2 Edited
by thebluedove
Summary: A BlueDove Classic, edited... Enjoy


**UPDATE: I rewrote the story because of the writing format and the errors, Please enjoy a "BlueDove" Classic**

**A/N : Ok this is part 2 of L is for Love . Hopeful this is good**

**i been had it done, I was too lazy to type it. But dont worry**

**I will write more and more, so please review. and... enjoy**

**Oh by the way the writing in bold print is you thinking.**

**Disclaimer : I wish I owned Naruto... but I don't**.

Its been 4 years, since you and Ino been together. It's a normal day at the flower shop. Costumer income is slow today. You and Ino are both behind the flowery counter."Hey, I wanna talk to you about something...kinda important." Ino said shyly.

"Okay, what's up dear?" you asked, "Well I kinda want... a baby". Your eyes widen, in shock from what you just heard. "Umm... Ino..."

Just then, a girl with red hair and glasses interrupts you, she's pretty and charming...

"Sorry, but I want to buy these roses."Her voice; graceful and sweet. "For a boyfriend?" you asked while checking the price for the flowers. "Nah, not interested in that gender..." She winked at you. Ino notices and glares at her. You can tell she was angry at the girl for flirting with you. "You busy later?" the red headed girl asked in a lovely tone. "Most likely." You wrap one arm around Ino's waist and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you around... by the way, the name's Karin." She said in a flirty tone and blew you a kiss, as she grabs her flowers and leaves.

"I don't like her!" Ino said, in the angriest tone you ever heard. "I don't either." You said in a soft tone as you kiss her cheek. Ino smiles and turns red. Every time you used your soft tone with Ino, she calms down and smiles. She loved it and you knew it. "Its getting late...lets start closing the shop." "Yes bae, anything for MY flower." You teased.

Ino giggled while turning a light shade of pink. You closed up the shop and went next door to the apartment. With Ino right behind you. You and Ino got ready for bed. Ino sits on the bed waiting for you. "You okay bae?" You said as you sat next to her. "I want to have a baby..." She said as she leans her head on you. "Ino..." "...yes..." "I love you...but I need time to think about having a baby..." "Alright take all the time you need." Ino sighs...

"Thanks, my little Blondie, you understand...That's what I like about you." You kiss her lips. Feeling warm and loved.

"So, you wanna...know you." you said as you nibbled at her ear. She smirks, that was a sign to go for it. You know all her soft spots, the spots the make her horny in a second. She closed her eyes and nodded. You lowered your head and began to suck on her neck. She then began to lie down; you got on top of her and moved your lips to hers. You sucked on her lower lip, asking for permission to enter. She would always let you enter, but the feeling of you sucking on her lip made her wet. As your tongues battled (for what seem like hours), you two broke the kiss. You lowered your head to nibble her neck again. As your mouth was busy at Ino's neck, your hands moved down and removed her skirt, gently sliding your hand down her soaked panties. Ino takes off your shirt and un-hooked your bra. She begins to massage your breasts and rub your nibbles hard. The pleasure was amazing. Man, Ino is a pro, every time she's gotten better and better. She's always been able to fulfill your pleasures and desires. You slide 2 fingers inside your blonde-haired lover, rabidly pumping your fingers, faster and faster. She moans louder and louder with each pump you do. You knew she loved it. You slide in a third finger, making her scream. Her moans make you smirk, but when she screams, it turns you on, making you horny as hell. "I'm going to...cum." she screamed. A blast of sweet juices pours out of her pussy. You grin. Feeling her slippery juices made you cum...It was amazing… After the back to back blast, you two out of breath, sweaty and fully pleasure, both of you fell asleep holding each other, all night.

"Hey Ino." "Yeah." "Can I take a day off today...I want to think about the whole "baby"

thing...is that okay?" "Yes!" Ino answered happy as can be. You smiled at the cute answer she gave you. "Okay, see you later bae, bye." You give Ino a peck on her lips before leaving the flower shop. You decide to walk to the park.

**We have been together for 4 years, almost 5. We make more than enough money to support a baby… She really wants to have** **one. I kind of want one, but I kind of don't want one either.**

You sat on the same park bench, where you met the love of your life, Ino Yamanaka, how beautiful she was when you first laid eyes on her. You loved that girl with all your heart and you knew it. You were about to start thinking again when...

"Hey champ." …you heard that voice before... You look and see a red-headed Karin sitting next to you. "What's up." you replied. "Nothing, I like walking around in the park, and then I saw you so I sat next to you." You nodded your head. "So...the blonde girl, she's your...girlfriend?" "Yeah, 4 years - almost 5." "Wow. That's a long time... you know you're very beautiful..." "Thanks..." Karin goes closer towards you. "You never get tired of her?" "Nah, I love her." "Don't you ever want to try something new?" She whispered in your ear, turning you on. "I ... love her." You said in a soft tone. Karin turns your head. Her face is just inches from yours. "Just...one kiss." She says as her lips closer towards yours. You moved away from her. "Karin...I love Ino, and there's nothing that could change the way I feel about her... so just..." "Okay...Don't finish...I understand."

Karin gets up quickly and walks away, full of embarrassment…

You felt drops of water land on your head. It began to rain. The light drops turned into heavy pouring as you sat there, deep in thought about what just happened. You noticed someone appeared in front of you and you look up to see it was Ino. She held out her hand and helped you up. Then she holds both of your hands and looks you in the eyes. As the rain pours down her beautiful face, you instantly smile. "I love you, what you did was amazing...I'm glad that I can trust you no matter what." "Well you make me feel good...Ino...I love you." You kiss Ino's soft wet lips. The rain made both of your lips wet, making the kiss great. "Let's go." You and Ino hold hands on the walk home... together.

You wake up, to a sunny morning. Ino laying down next you. She had waked minutes after you did. "Ino I love you… but there's no way I'm having a baby with you...Until I put a ring on your finger." You got out of bed and got on one knee. Holding a big diamond ring. From the look on Ino's face, she'd never seen anything like it. "Ino Yamanka will you-". "Yes, I do!" Ino tackles you to the ground not letting you finish. "Wait, where did you get the ring?" "I had it under my pillow, the whole time." Ino smiles as she kisses you with sweet passion. Ino knew you were the only one for her. And she showed it. Her kiss lefted you in a daze. "Ino that was great! ""Oh, just wait until our wedding day." Ino teased as she giggled.

"Ino Yamanaka..."

"Yes baby..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

**Make sure to review 3**


End file.
